<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation by Unforth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997957">Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth'>Unforth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics: Supernatural [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACAB, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Police Officer Bobby Singer, Serial killer Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written to the prompt: Crobby Murder Husbands</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics: Supernatural [81]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/708447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been feeling crappy which at the moment means, "continuing to write means taking prompts and just forcing myself to produce literally anything" so here have some Crobby murder husbands, requested by anon on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, we’re not that different, you and I,” said Crowley, smiling and expertly twirling his knife between his fingers.</p><p>“Bull,” Bobby snapped. His gun was held at arms length, his finger was on the trigger, and the quiver in his arms was only tension. He wasn’t listening. He wasn’t considering. </p><p>He didn’t <em>want </em>to shoot to kill.</p><p>“Really?” Predatory, Crowley rose and stalked to Bobby’s side. “What’s going through your head right now?” Bobby didn’t track him with the weapon. “Your cheeks are flushed.” He couldn’t bring himself to lower his weapon though he now aimed at an empty chair. “Your hands are shaking.” He couldn’t bring himself to question <em>why </em>he didn’t lower his weapon. “It’s…intriguing…” Crowding Bobby’s personal space, Crowley stood behind him and whispered in his ear. “What if I told you everyone I’ve killed deserved it?” A shiver trailed down Bobby’s spine. “What if I told you that I’ve got another son of a bitch who deserves it tied up in the next room, and he can be all yours, and no one would ever, ever know it was you?” Thoughts reeling, Bobby stepped back and rounded on Crowley, gun aimed at him once more. </p><p>“He’s a rapist…caught him balls deep myself…saved the poor twink he’d hooked, didn’t even get a thank you…no one will miss him. No one will expect due process. And everyone will believe <em>I </em>did it, just another name added to my long list…”</p><p>
  <em>I could shoot him. I could kill him. It would be easy. It would be such a rush. I have that power, and the other officers would never question my decision. They trust my judgement. </em>
</p><p>“Tempting, isn’t it?” There was a sparkle in Crowley’s eye, a leer on his lips; he was powerful, handsome, arrogant, so <em>sure </em>he had Bobby’s number.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t lie to myself about this. I want to see him bleed. I want to hear him scream. I want him to beg me to shoot him again and put him out of his misery.</em>
</p><p>“I’m not like you!” Fuck but the protest sounded weak, pathetic, and Bobby’s hands shook on the pistol grip, and Crowley smirked, and something within Bobby crumbled.</p><p>Bobby was about 90% sure it was the last single conviction that had survived his 24 years on the force and still whispered the plaintive belief that he was a good man.</p><p>“Of course, if I’m right, and you <em>do </em>like it, and you want to do it again sometime…” Crowley grinned, stepped back, put up his arms in a mocking show of false surrender. “…then you can’t bring me in. If I’m actually <em>arrested</em>, who knows what truths might spill? So…time to make a choice, Officer Singer. I can give you everything you want. All you have to do is make a deal with the devil…”</p><p>
  <em>I could get what I want by shooting Crowley right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then I can only get it once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time I’ve shot a suspect it’s been such a rush…and then so much paperwork. If I take Crowley’s offer…no more paperwork…and as long as everyone deserves it…but can I believe him on that?</em>
</p><p>Scowling, Bobby stared at Crowley - at the gorgeous curve of his lips, at the playful twinkle in his eye, at the expensive and immaculate lines of his suit - and, letting out a slow breath, he lowered his gun.</p><p>
  <em>Crowley has done many horrible things…</em>
</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>
  <em>…but he has never lied to me.</em>
</p><p>“Right this way, Singer…”</p><p>
  <em>After so many years doing what I ought…</em>
</p><p>“One condition,” Bobby said. He felt…confident, and in control, and at peace for the first time in as long as he could remember. Crowley gestured an invitation for him to speak, and Bobby said, “We do this…we do this <em>together</em>, or I’m out.”</p><p><em>…don’t I deserve to get what </em>I <em>want for a change?</em></p><p>“You’ve got yourself a deal. And honestly…Bobby?” Crowley drawled the name out like it was garbage and the urge to put him down his place surged through Bobby, a strange mixture of sexual need and intellectual temptation and raw need to <em>dominate</em>. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p><em>We </em>both <em>deserve to get </em>exactly <em>what we want.</em></p><p>
  <em>Life is about to get so much more interesting.</em>
</p><p><em>Life is about to get so much </em>better<em>.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on social media!<br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://unforth.tumblr.com/">unforth</a> (very multifandom with a decent amount of politics/social justice)<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/unforth">unforth</a> (mostly MDZS/CQL, with a splash of multifandom and also a decent amount of politics/social justice, cause sorry, them's the times)<br/>Discord: unforth#6748</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>